A standard driver's license is normally imprinted on a paper-like material that tends to become marred and unreadable or torn. In addition, the driver's license only contains information relevant to personal identification, as required by the Department of Motor Vehicles of a particular state. In addition to using information imprinted on a driver's license for activities relating to driving an automobile, the license is also used for other purposes requiring personal identification.
For example, it is common practice for a local store clerk to require personal identification when a personal check is cashed. The commonest identification is provided by information on the purchaser's driver's license. Such information, along with the driver's telephone number, is normally written onto the back of the check by the clerk. This procedure is time consuming, gives rise to the transfer of inaccurate information on the check and does not insure that the check will be honored by the financial institution that issued the check to the purchaser-driver.